Si tu m'aimes
by Nina-Ringo
Summary: Première fan-fic postée ici :3    Collaboration avec Shirley no Gemini   Merci pour ta participation jumelle ! :D


**Si tu m'aimes**.

[Aku/Roku]

La porte se referma. Les mains retenant la poignée, Axel me toisait de haut en bas. Je me souvenais clairement de la discussion que nous avions eu la nuit précédente...

« Roxas. Si tu m'aimes, fais le pour moi. »

Je n'avais pas compris ces mots et regrettais amèrement cette niaiserie que je pu lui répondre ce soir là.

«Je t'aime, alors je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. »

Je lui avais donc donné l'autorisation de faire de moi, son joujou, sa marionnette, son esclave.

Par mon acte irresponsable et dénué de sens et de fierté, je m'étais mis dans une impasse.

Un silence de mort comblait désormais la salle. Mes mains humidifiées par la peur se refermèrent sur le drap blanc qui avait été changé à l'occasion. J'attendais que cela passe... plus vite.

« Est-ce que je peux ? »

Sans même attendre une réponse de ma part, son visage était maintenant tout près du mien, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je compris ce qui m'attendait dans les minutes qui suivront.

« Axel ? Tu veux vraiment le... faire ? »

Certes, j'avais peur. Mais au point où j'en étais, j'espérais seulement que cela se passe... comme il l'avait prévu. Dommage pour les draps tout propres.

« Je n'arrive plus... à te regarder... sans avoir envie... de te sauter dessus. »

Je lâchai un petit rire discret. Enfin, pas tant que ça puisque son expression devint on ne peut plus sérieuse, insistant sur le fait qu'il ne plaisantait pas, qu'il allait bel et bien " me sauter dessus " comme il le disait.

« De... de... depuis quand ? »

Je commençais à bégayer... signe que moi non plus, je n'arriverais bientôt plus à me contrôler.

« Depuis que tu as pointé le bout de ton nez dans l'organisation. Depuis que tu t'amuses à déambuler devant moi. »

« Mais... je marche simplement, c'est tout. »

Il approcha ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Ne comprends-tu pas ? Je veux te posséder. »

Il m'embrassa une première fois. Tendrement, timidement. Voyant que je ne me débattît point, il recommença, plus férocement cette fois ci.

Tremblant encore, mes mains allèrent se poser sur la partie de son corps qui dépassait de sa fine chemise noire. Tant son torse que ses lèvres étaient d'une chaleur... si agréable que je commençais à me perdre moi même. L'enlaçant par le cou, le laissant balader ses mains dans mes cheveux, je me sentais soumis à son amour bestiale qui parcourrait mon corps tout entier. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je lui avais légué ma fierté, ma raison et tout mon être.

D'un geste brusque et inattendu, il enleva mon tee-shirt d'une traite. N'ayant le temps de comprendre, je sentais ses doigts dégrafer l'unique bouton qui retenait le zip de mon pantalon, Il l'arracha. J'entendais le bruit de l'innocent bouton cuivré qui roulait par terre. Quelle brute.

Une fois mon pantalon enlevé et avant que la dernière pièce de ce qui me rendait encore pur et innocent soit portée disparu, je tentais de lui enlever sa chemise, avec plus d'hésitation que lui, certes. Il s'éloigna, jeta sa chemise par dessus bord et fit déguerpir ce qui me restait d'habit, Docilement, tel un animal de compagnie, je me laissais faire.

Il m'allongea ensuite sur le lit, m'écarta les jambes et commença à glisser sa main le long de ma cuisse. Un frisson électrique me parcourût . L'autre main lui servait à retenir mon poignet gauche, histoire que je ne puisse fuir. Mais qui aurait fuit ce beau roux musclé au dessus de moi ? Me fixant avec tant d' appétit ? Quelqu'un de « normal » pensais-je, Quelqu'un qui, par peur de se faire engloutir aurait chercher désespérément le moyen de s'échapper de cette bombe à retardement . Mais j'attendais plus, j'en voulais plus, pour la première fois, je ressentais ce qu'était « l'envie » et le « désir ».

Il tenta de m'embrasser, je fis mine de le repousser mais je me rendis compte qu'au contraire, une fois mon visage à l'opposé du sien, il pouvait m'attaquer par le cou autant de fois qu'il le souhaitait.

Et bien sûr c'est ce qu'il fit. Sentant ses lèvres me dévorer sans aucune pitié, Axel avait visiblement enlevé -en plus de sa chemise- sa douceur des premiers baisers. Il m'arrachait quelques bruits de ma bouche entrouverte afin de pouvoir continuer à respirer. Cette simple action quotidienne devenait tellement plus dure au fil des caresses et baisers.

Chacun de ses mouvements étaient comme un nouveau coup porté à mon corps laissant des marques de son passage. Délaissant mon cou il descendit plus bas, était-il déjà lassé de cette partie de mon anatomie ?

Le roux répondit silencieusement à ma question lorsqu'avec encore plus d'intensité que précédemment il vint dévorer mon cœur invisible. En outre, sa langue humidifiait la partie supérieure gauche de mon torse. Comme pour pouvoir sucer l'intérieur de ma poitrine, mon non cœur.

Aucun battement ne parvint à ses oreilles, bien évidemment, seuls mes gémissements qui étaient encore plus bruyants que les précédents réussirent. Inconsciemment, je gesticulais enfin, j'avais plus l'impression de trembler, ceci dura jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse de festoyer sur mon corps.

Axel avait très bien compris la raison de mes actions et c'est ainsi que sa main sur mes jambes recommençait à bouger pour monter de plus en plus haut. Mon souffle coupé par les actions de l'ébène au-dessus de moi, je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il avait seulement arrivé à m'arracher des gémissements avec uniquement sa bouche.

Le numéro huit de l'organisation avait-il toujours eut cette habilité ? Je n'en savais rien mais il était à présent sûr que même s'il se régalait, il n'était pas le seul. Le roux me prodiguait des vagues de plaisir auxquelles je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre que de me noyer.

Sentant son corps brûlant contre moi, des mots insensés m'échappèrent.

« Qu'est ce que... tu... attends ? Vas-y, fais toi plaisir. »

Son regard démontrait sa surprise.

« Attends, je commence à vraiment bien m'amuser. »

Son visage disparu de mon angle de vue, il était à présent niché pas loin d'une partie extrêmement sensible de mon corps . En un coup de langue sur mon entre-jambe, il réussi à me faire lâcher un nouveau cri. Un cri d'un plaisir encore meilleur que les précédents.

Il continua, jouant avec sa langue sur ma verge s'amusant ainsi à me faire gémir de plus en plus fort.

« Ah haa haaa »

Les cris continuèrent, j'étais en plein monologue tandis que ce pervers se satisfaisait au son de ma voix.

Brusquement, il se redressa, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur comparable à des flammes. Il passa sensuellement sa main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en arrière afin de me révéler son plus beau visage, celui d'un monstre affamé .

Il me saisi par l'épaule et me retourna. La face contre l'oreiller, je ne pouvais plus observer ses expressions, il était impossible pour moi de prévoir ses « attaques » sur mon corps en ébullition.

La peur s'emparait de moi sans prévenir, je sentais ma tension monter.

« Il va… le faire ? » me disais-je, cramponné aux draps.

Instinctivement, je me mis à me débattre, tel un animal, mon sens du danger se réveillait. Il fallait fuir, j'allais avoir mal, très mal, il ne se contenterait pas de me faire l'amour, il va me blesser. Ces mots parcoururent mon esprit, son étreinte sur moi était si dure, si brûlante, il n'était plus le même.

« Ne te débats pas, laisse toi faire Roxas. » Me susurra t-il près de mon oreille .

Que fallait t-il faire ? Allais-je devoir attendre sagement qu'il abuse de moi ? J'avais peut être eu envie que l'on me « saute dessus » mais de là, à me blesser... j'étais convaincu que les minutes à venir allaient êtres douloureuses.

« Axel... tu ne te sens plus, tu vas me faire... mal... »

Je savais très bien qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas à ces mots, au contraire, de me voir me débattre de toutes mes forces, cela lui procurait sa dose l'excitation dont il avait besoin.

Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de m'extirper de ses bras musclés, je finis par flancher, déjà épuisé alors qu'aucune pénétration n'eut été faite,

« Voilà, c'est ça. N'essais plus de t'échapper, ce soir je te fais mien. »

A ces mots, il fit ce qui devait se faire, ce que je redoutais en en même temps, attendais. Il me pénétra. Doucement, pour un début. Des mouvements de va et vient se firent sentir ensuite,

Plus violemment qu'à ce qu'il m'avait habitué, je recevais ces coups de reins de « plein fouet » . Des larmes vinrent mouiller mon visage qui cachait sa honte dans le tissu blanc. Il me semble qu'à ce moment, je ressentais énormément de plaisir mélangé à de la douleur, mon cœur invisible jonglait entre ces deux sensations. Axel retira sa verge un instant et m'ordonna de me mettre debout, c'est avec faiblesse que je lui obéis. Le corps en sueur, il s''assit sur le lit et s'empara de mon visage pour l'attirer contre le sien, j'avais compris. Tandis que je m'installais sur ses jambes solides, nos précédents gestes purent ainsi reprendre de plus belles et je lui fît le plaisir d'hurler à chaque douleur ressentie.

Tandis que le grand roux haletait de plaisir, les larmes que je ne pouvais cacher perlaient sur nos deux corps, Axel était brusque, plantant ses doigts dans mon dos, il me griffait de haut en bas, J'hurlais en fonction de ses mouvements, de ses griffures, tout mon corps était en osmose et bouillonnait presque autant que lui. Même si des larmes venaient gâcher ce moment, c'était succulent, merveilleux.

Peut être étais-je un peu fou ? Fou de ressentir du plaisir lors de cet acte vulgaire entre deux amants…, deux hommes qui plus est. Je m'agrippais à lui, une main à l'épaule, l'autre accrochée à ses longs cheveux comme par peur de tomber, de tomber dans la démence qui nous guettait.

Je me mis à l'embrasser langoureusement, une façon bien à moi de le remercier pour ces plaisantes blessures qu'il me faisait subir.

A ce moment là, l'impact de sa verge fût si intense que je me sentis transpercé de toute part, la douleur fût doublée lorsque je m'aperçu qu'il profita de mon baiser pour me mordre la lèvre inférieure, du sang coulait. Il l'étala sur ma joue et tel un vampire, il but ce qui dépassait de ma bouche brûlante. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour nous arrêter,

Il se mit à me masturber la verge de ses doigts en feu, je n'en pouvais plus, respirer normalement était devenu quelque chose d'abstrait, d'inaccessible.

Je me mis à le morde sauvagement dans le cou, c'était cette fois-ci ma façon de le punir. Il poussa un cri étonné et visiblement charmé. « Moi ? j'ai mordu Axel ? Je l'ai fait crier ? » De cette pensée, un sourire en coin se dessinait sur mon visage, Même s'il était le seul à guider mon corps, je ne me sentais plus comme soumis, je pouvais le regarder d'égal à égal profitant de ses relâchements pour lui faire mal, mal à en crever de plaisir. Nous étions deux êtres en trains de s'amuser, de danser aux sons des cris exaltants qui envahissaient la salle, nous n'étions plus vraiment maîtres de nous même mais bel et bien possédés par le désir.

Une fois au summum de nos ébats tumultueux, entourés d'une chaleur insoutenable, je sentais que ça allait venir, c'était proche.

« Je… Axel, je vais… je viens… »

« Encore un peu Roxas, je viens… aussi. »

Mon corps ne savait plus répondre, je ne tenais plus.

Dans un dernier cri, ce fût l'apogée de tout ce désordre. Ainsi, nous avions jouis en même temps, dans un bel orgasme. J'étais soulagé d'avoir pu survivre à tant de violence.

Dans la salle close, il ne restait que les bruits de nos respirations toujours haletantes. Axel m'allongea sur le lit, j'en profitais pour me frotter aux draps maintenant souillés, histoire de me nettoyer. La couleur blanche s'était teintée de sang et de sperme. Mon corps était meurtri à coup d'ongles et de mâchoire… je crois bien qu'à ce moment là, je pleurais encore.

De nouveau accroché aux draps, je tentais de me ressaisir, de reprendre mon souffle. Mon ravisseur en profita pour m'enlacer chaleureusement et me déposer un baiser sur l'un de ses suçons, Je respirais encore difficilement alors je ne pouvais lui dire « Merci pour m'avoir consumé » ou bien « Je te déteste salle brute » et même

« C'était bien.

Je crois que je t'aime,  
>on recommence ? »<p> 


End file.
